


Promise?

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, listen im shook, season 2 sheith got me dead, season 2 stuff, sheith is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: The hug fucking killed me.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glossolalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossolalia/gifts).



> Some good Sheithers and I watched VLDS2 in a stream tonight and my feelings for Sheith were fueled a bunch so now here I am with this very S2 based drabble.

“Are you all packed for your half of the mission?” Shiro asked walking up behind Keith just as he was turning around.    
  
Keith turned around with a bag full of smaller bags for carrying the scultrite lenses.    
  
“The mission of Hunk and I going inside a giant worm? How could I not be ready?” Keith sighed, slugging the bags over his shoulder.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Shiro replied, stepping over and putting his hands on Keith’s cheeks, bringing their foreheads together, “We’ll all be back together soon.”    
  
“Your mission sounds… easier,” Keith complained slightly.    
  
“It might not be? Who knows. Finding an alien prisoner on a Galra guard ship isn’t always easy,” Shiro huffed out a laugh, pulling his head back before bringing his lips to the top of Keith’s head. “Let’s not keep everyone else waiting now.”    
  
Keith nodded slightly, following after Shiro as they left the room. They entered the hangers where everyone else was going. Allura was barking out orders on what they would need to do but ignoring Keith as usual.    
  
Shiro noticed how upset Keith looked and turned to him, pulling him into a hug.    
  
“Be careful out there. Come back to me,” Shiro whispered only loud enough for Keith to hear.    
  
“Same goes to you. We’ll see each other soon,” Keith smiled, gently nuzzling his face in Shiro’s neck.    
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I love you, too.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Shiro looked out at the Telduv in the night sky. Everyone else had gone off to get rest but it was times like this that he found himself unable to sleep.    
  
“Shiro?”    
  
Turning around he came face to face with Keith.    
  
“Why are you out here?”    
  
“Sorry, I can’t sleep. What about you?” Shiro asked, turning back to look at the stars when he saw Keith walk over.    
  
“Me either,” Keith replied, gently wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and resting against his back.    
  
There was a comfortable silence between them as Shiro held Keith’s arms in place and rocked them back and forth slightly.    
  
“There’s a chance we won’t all make it back tomorrow…” Keith mumbled, his face buried in Shiro’s back.    
  
Shiro shifted, having Keith be against his chest now and the two facing each other again.    
  
“We’ll all make it back. I promise you that we will all make it back,” Shiro assured him, gently running his human hand through Keith’s hair.    
  
“You better make it back,” Keith lifted his head to look at Shiro, his eyes full of worry.    
  
“So should you,” Shiro joked, gently lifting a hand and extending his pinkie, “Promise?”    
  
Keith looked at it before lifting his own and linking it with Shiro’s.    
  
“Promise.”    
  
He broke that promise.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I love angst? Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
